Hair cosmetic preparations such as shampoos, rinses, and various hair styling agents are used to give the hair a desired texture and the like. As an ingredient of such a hair cosmetic preparation, a nonionic polymer, an anionic polymer, a cationic polymer, or the like is used.
Examples of the nonionic polymer include polyvinylpyrrolidone and poly(vinyl methyl ether).
Examples of the anionic polymer include a polymer of a vinylcarboxylic acid such as acrylic acid or methacrylic acid. Unlike a nonionic polymer, an anionic polymer is less likely to be affected by humidity.
As the cationic polymer, a polymer obtainable by reacting a cationizing agent such as glycidylpropyltrimethylammonium chloride with cellulose, guar gum, and the like (for example, polyquaternium-10) is widely used.
As other synthetic polymers, a diallyldimethylammonium chloride homopolymer (for example, polyquaternium-6), an acrylamide/diallyldimethylammonium chloride copolymer (for example, polyquaternium-7), and the like are used.
Also, with regard to a method for preparing a graft copolymer of a water-soluble monomer and polysaccharide, a method in which reactions are carried out in a solvent in which polysaccharide is not dissolved (refer to Patent Document 1), a method in which the above materials are polymerized by irradiation with electron beam in the state of near-solid phase (refer to Patent Document 2), and the like are disclosed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 54-83987    Patent Document 2: National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2008-509250